Snowflakes and Sweet Dreams
by Mary Ann M
Summary: Mostly LL fluff. Takes place during the first snow of the season


Lorelai woke up in the middle of the night to a quiet and dark house. Something wasn't quite right though. It was two o'clock in the morning, and the normally reluctant riser was oddly exhilarated. That could only mean one thing..

_Snow!_

She struggled with her blankets for a second and then softly padded across the cold floor to her window. Sure enough, the flakes were falling, the first ones of the year. Lorelai opened her window wide and drank in the fresh night air.

_I gotta call Rory._

She drags herself away from the window and dials her dearest daughter's number.

"Mom? It's too early."

"Hey hun, look outside. It's snowing!"

"Really? No wonder you sound all excited."

"I know. Come over."

"What?"

"Come over. We need to celebrate. What good is snow if I can't freeze my butt off with my favorite daughter?"

"Oh, I wish I could Mom, but I've got an early class tomorrow and a big test."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. My girl goes to Yale now; she needs her rest. I'll take a rain check." _She's too big. I don't like this living away from home stuff._

"I'm sorry, Mom. Second snow- I'm there. Giant bulldozers couldn't keep me away."

"Giant bulldozers?"

"It's the best I can do at two in the morning."

"Alright. Goodnight babe. Love you."

"Love you, too. Night."

Lorelai hung up the phone and plopped herself back down on her bed. _Well,_ _I'm awake now. Sookie. I'll call Sookie._ She started dialing before she remembered. _Sookie has Davey now. She needs her sleep, too. Damn people with responsibility._

She though for a few more moments before she decided on someone else.

"Hello."

"Well hello to you, too, sleepyhead."

"Lorelai?"

"Who else calls you at two in the morning? It's snowing, and I need someone to celebrate with."

"Oh jeez."

"Rory has an early class tomorrow, and Sookie has Davey."

"Must the celebrating be at 2:30 in the morning?"

"Why of course. I'll meet you in the park in ten minutes."

"Wait, Lorelai…"

"10 minutes"

"Okay fine"

They hung up, and Lorelai silently congratulated herself on being so persuasive.

A few minutes later Luke stood admiring the perfect picture Lorelai made sitting on the park bench- legs tucked under her, hair slightly tossled from sleep, snowflakes in her eyelashes- before walking over and joining her.

"Here." He handed her a cup of coffee.

"My hero." She flashed him an adoring smile before taking a sip. "It's so pretty isn't it? God, I love the snow. The silence, the peace. It just makes everything seem a little more magical, doesn't it?"

Luke just grunted in response, but she knew he didn't think she sounded that ridiculous.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, each admiring the postcard that was Stars Hollow in the snow. Their silence might also have been based slightly upon their slow realization of how small the bench was and how close they were sitting. Lorelai gave an involuntary shiver. It broke Luke out of his reverie.

"Hey, you okay? You cold?"

"Actually, a little, yes." She snuggled closer to him. _What am I doing?_

_What is she doing?_ Luke gulped at her touch, but played it cool. "Oh. Well I have another coat back at the diner if you want it."

"No, that's okay."

Now the silence was an uncomfortable one. A few minutes went by and Luke, from what source he had no idea- _maybe it was all that magical snow she was babbling about_- got up the courage to slide his arm gently around her waist and pull her close. Lorelai stiffened slightly, and for a horrified second he thought she was going to pull away. Instead, she giggled and laid her head on his shoulder and settled herself in the crook of his arm. Luke felt her relax and couldn't believe she was letting him be this close to her. Lorelai, her late night adventure catching up to her, fell asleep a short time later. Luke shifted a little under her sleeping weight, but was content to just hold her and watch the slow, rhythmic movements of her breathing. Several hours later, she awoke with a start when a delivery truck outside of Doose's beeped loudly in the chilly, pre-dawn light. Luke could tell she was disoriented. She looked around her trying to determine where she was before looking up at Luke, who was smiling at her. His arms were still tight around her. He wasn't ready to let her go just yet. Then Luke's own lack of sleep caught up to him.

"Morning." Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

They each jumped when they realized what he'd done.

"Luke did you just…?" She thought she was dreaming.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, I…"

Before he could finish, she was kissing him again, and this time she knew she wasn't dreaming.


End file.
